


mere coincidence

by ctrlchaeng



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlchaeng/pseuds/ctrlchaeng
Summary: Beca doesn't believe in fate. To her, it's just another word in the dictionary, one that's used in cheesy novels and predictable rom-coms to describe a series of events that would be easily dismissed as mere coincidences if they were to happen in someone's real life.Beca doesn't believe in fate. That's why, when she keeps running into the redhead that had tried to turn her into an acapella geek at the Activities Fair, she doesn't think much of it.





	mere coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i found this on my notes. i think it was for the bechloe week, but for some reason i never posted it.  
> it's far from perfect, but i hope you enjoy it.

 Beca doesn't believe in fate. To her, it's just another word in the dictionary, one that's used in cheesy novels and predictable rom-coms to describe a series of events that would be easily dismissed as mere coincidences if they were to happen in someone's real life.

 Beca doesn't believe in fate. That's why, when she keeps running into the redhead that had tried to turn her into an acapella geek at the Activities Fair, she doesn't think much of it. She doesn't think much of it when she sees her at the café that's closest to her dorm, and she doesn't think much of it when she sees her running at 5am after waking up at the radio station where she fell asleep sorting CD's. She doesn't think much of it when she sees her reading against a tree after class, and she doesn't think much of it (and doesn't mind it at all) when she catches a glimpse of her after showering.

 So, when Beca walks in the elevator on a stormy day to get to the dorm room of her (only) friend, Fat Amy, who called an emergency meeting, she's not surprised to see Chloe get in after her. And she doesn't think much of it. That is, of course, until the lights go off and the elevator suddenly comes to a stop in the middle of the second and third floor.

 Beca helplessly presses the emergency button a few of times before she hears a laugh behind her. She raises her eyebrows and turns around, realising a little too late that it's not going to have any effect because the girl can't really see her.

 "What exactly are you laughing at?" She blurts out then, annoyed.

 "Well," the girl says, "that's not going to work. There's no power, so that emergency button is useless."

 "At least I'm trying to do something," Beca snaps. "I don't see you doing anything."

 "I rather not waste my time on things that won't work," she hears the girl sliding through the wall and sitting down beside her, "Beca."

 Beca's about to scoff at the statement, until she hears her name and ends up gasping instead.

 "How do you know my name?"

 The girl chuckles.

 "I know people," she answers mysteriously and tugs at a scoffing Beca's sleeve until she sits down next to her, completely against her will. "I was just curious as to what your name was, since, you know, we run into each other almost everyday." She stays silent for a while, but when she notices Beca is not going to say anything, she adds: "Haven't you noticed?"

 "No," Beca lies, her answer being a little too fast to be true. She tries to compose herself. "I didn't notice. Do we really?"

 "I don't believe a word you just said," the girl states confidently. "Anyway, I know your name, so it's only fair that you know mine." With her eyes growing a bit more accustomed to the darkness, she can see the girl's hand stretching out in front of her. "I'm Chloe."

 "Beca," she says, tentatively grabbing Chloe's hand and shaking it. "But you already knew that."

 Chloe chuckles, and her touch lingers a few moments too long before she finally lets go of Beca's hand.

 "I saw you in the showers, you know?" Chloe breaks the silence.

 Beca blushes at the memory of Chloe humming a song as she stepped into the shower, nothing but a small towel covering her body. She's so glad that there are no lights, because if Chloe saw her blushing like this she would not be able to get out of this situation.

 "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lies again. This time it takes her too long to answer. Damn it, can she never get it right?

 "I saw you checking me out, Beca," Chloe says casually, smirking. Beca blushes even harder, but Chloe seems to let it go when she doesn't deny it. "I also heard you singing. You lied to me at the Activities Fair."

 "Did not," Beca snorts. "And what are you, a stalker?"

 "You said you didn't sing," Chloe continues, ignoring Beca's question. "And you were singing. In the shower. You were singing Titanium."

 At that, Beca snaps her head up to look at Chloe. Even in the dark, she can see her blue eyes glowing.

 "You know David Guetta?" She asks, unable to contain herself.  
  
 "Have I been living under a rock?" Beca rolls her eyes at her. "Plus, that song is my jam. My lady jam, if you know what I mean."

 Beca feels her cheeks burning again.

 "That's nice."

 "It is. That song really builds." Beca doesn't even get to mumble the gross that wants to fall off her mouth, because Chloe suddenly gasps and starts tugging at her sleeve again. She excitedly asks: "Can you sing it for me?"

 Beca's eyes widen and she almost chokes on her own saliva.

 " _Dude_ , right now? Really?"

 Chloe shoves her with her shoulder.

 "Not for that reason, you perv," Chloe giggles. "But I mean, we're stuck on an elevator. We have nothing better to do. So why not?"

 "We could always... _not_ do anything."

 "You're boring."

 "Am I?"

 "Yes," Chloe asserts. "And you'll sing. I won't stop bothering you until you sing."

 Beca sighs and Chloe sits up straighter and looks at her expectantly. When Beca starts singing, she can't stop a smile spreading across her face, before finally joining in and closing her eyes. When they're nearing the end, she opens them and takes a peek at Beca, only to find her already staring at her, a big smile on her face.

 They're still looking at each other long after they're done singing, eyes roaming the other's face as if searching for something.

 Chloe takes a deep breath before asking Beca what she's been thinking about for at least five minutes now.

 "Beca, do you believe in fate?"

 This time, Beca's answer doesn't come too early or too late, but just in time. Chloe knows it's genuine without having to search for it in her eyes.

 "No."

 "Okay," Chloe looks away. "So then do you think _this_ ," she points at both of them, "us meeting everywhere and getting stuck here," she sighs, "do you think it was all a coincidence?"

 "Actually," Beca smiles, "I think it was Fat Amy."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it maybe you could tell me if i should keep writing?  
> and if you have any ideas you can send me requests: esxteric-darkness.tumblr.com


End file.
